


Bleeding Briar

by ThyCradledHeart



Category: Vampires - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Blood moon, Briar Coven, Broken Promises, Chaos, Emotional Hurt, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Falling In Love, Hate, Humor, Immortality, Lies, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Morrow Coven, Multi, One Night Stands, Revenge, Ruthless, Sex, Vampires, Violence, Vulgar Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThyCradledHeart/pseuds/ThyCradledHeart
Summary: Storm and Dani Briar are two vampire brothers that have lived throughout centuries born in the 1500s going through trials and tribulations. They've spent many years making their coven stronger and becoming well known in society. Now living in today's modern world, in an everyday life the pair are still trying to cope with the many things and people that have done them wrong. Forgiving is hard but forgetting is even harder. Immortal brothers with two different personalities both have a story to tell while coming from the same origin. Many things have been said and committed almost never regretting their actions. They both love differently, but only one can seek vengeance and only one can stay broken.
Relationships: Dani Briar/Angel Morrow





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t really fanfiction, it’s just my own shit that I came up with. These are my own characters from my book “ Origin “

[ Dani's POV ]

We live in a world of darkness, where love is lost. Our very souls damned, but nevertheless we are born immortal from our mother's womb. Centuries. Years. We yearn to conquer all and leave our mark as a Briar. We're strong as one, and we never back down or quiver in fear. We smite our way not taking ' no ' for an answer. The weight of the world has fallen upon us many times. Hearts have been broken, blood has been spilt, and pain has been reckoned. As Briars our history is pure as gold and beautifully written by our ancestors. Our great grandfather Darius I the originator and very first king, created the rare ones and conquered all of Europe set the bar for us and as we continue to roam with life we shall do the same to make our parents proud but more importantly to make our sister Catherine proud. I regret the day that I failed to save you. 

As Briars we conquer all, we conquer thee. Solemnly, like a gust of wind we smite those who stand in our way. Hear us as we speak....


	2. Holding Grudges

]

* Storm’s POV *

My eternal life has changed for the better but deep inside I'm in shambles. I never healed from having my heart broken and I never healed from being stomped and cheated on. There are many things that I never healed from but being lied to and blinded by a deceiver. I knew better, but I just couldn't face it. I allowed myself to get played not only once but twice, and it's my fault. It's funny that I used to be this sensitive loving person that saw the good in everyone, it makes me sick and I cringe to death. Nothing can make me go back to my old ways, and that's a promise. 

~

I crash at my brother Dani's house a lot, I almost never go home. Sometimes I feel bad because I'm invading his privacy and taking up his personal space, but in reality I refuse to be alone with myself. I'm too much even I can't handle myself. Of course I can't admit that to him otherwise he'll hover over me like a little pest bragging about the softness I have hidden inside me. A lot of times I don't have a choice but to be alone with myself because of the traveling that I have to do in my career. I'm an entrepreneur and I have to go on many business trips to promote and build my brand. Of course I can't ask Dani to join me on them, for he has his own life not to mention he has to keep his eyes on our niece Gracie. So there you have it I'm stuck with myself and I don't like it but I don't have a choice but to deal with it. 

I stood behind my brother holding a small glass of whiskey in my hand. taking small sips as I watched and listened to him sing and play the piano. Dani has a beautiful voice, it's like listening to a dozen angels in heaven singing as they fly around God himself. I practically begged him to pursue a music career, and that I could help him because I know some people that would love to sign him. Unfortunately he has said many times that he'd rather stick to journalism and writing. I never once believed that writing was his true passion because it doesn't bring him joy in the way that music does. He's wasting his talent, maybe one day he'll come around. Although I've noticed that he's been writing music too, in fact that's all ever does. He has friends but he almost never hangs out with them, except when they force him to. He gets invited to so many events, I can't even keep up with them, and it shows how much they love him. It's sad, I'd do anything to see my little brother happy again. Ever since Damien walked into his life and treated him like shit he hasn't been the same. Just like he too believed in love and that nothing could go wrong. I wanted to kill Damien, but I couldn't. I wasn't allowed, for I made a promise to Dani that I would never kill again and to prevent me from getting thrown into the chasm. A poor choice yes, but I don't care Damien deserves to die. One day I will make sure that he never sees another eternity. 

" Still planning revenge are we? "

I almost choked on the liquor that was at the edge of my throat, as Dani slowly turned around on the black bench in front of the piano. Crimson blood eyes, long wavy black hair with a piece of blonde dyed on the right side of his bangs. His expression serious yet tired. Stunned is what I've become, with a shot of flabbergasted. He peacefully clasped his hands together in his lap, revealing his long, black, stiletto nails that are sharp enough to ' cut a bitch ' as he would say, but his wing eyeliner is even sharper. 

Catching myself I finally swallowed the whiskey, hissing as it flowed harshly down my throat while sitting the shot glass on a nearby table. 

" Maybe. What's it to ya? " I answered in a nonchalant tone. 

" Storm....let it go. I've suffered enough. " he spoke softly almost into a whisper. 

" He poisoned you with Green Fog, cheated on you with multiple men that he paid to have them brought down here from Greece, manipulated you every second he got, and gaslighted you into believing that everything was your fault. How could you not want him dead? " I complained as I walked over back to the bar and poured myself another glass of whiskey. 

Dani sighed as he buried his face inside the palms of his hands. He's stressed and overall annoyed. But it's something more, and it's eating him up inside. 

" Because I....." he paused. " I-I..."

" You still love him." I frowned as I slowly turned around. 

He nods his head in shame, it was hard for him to admit it. I already knew that he still had feelings for him, and it's deep. Dani always believed that Damien was the one because he was his first. 

" It's insane how I still believe in him and the love that I have for him never disappeared. I wanted to be with him forever, he was my everything...." 

I changed my expression for I felt the upmost sympathy for my brother, but mostly empathy. I can easily relate to how he's feeling but to an extent. You see Eden did a lot of shit to me but she never tried to poison me. She knew better and she knew that if she even made such an attempt she wouldn't get away with it. Another thing that I want to add is that I could never still be in love with her because I'm secure enough within myself to not love someone who never gave a damn about me and that's on that. It's unfortunate but Dani has a lot of growing up to do, and it's not going to be easy. He still has the mentality of a teenager - although the lucky bastard stopped aging at nineteen - the point is that those days of puppy love are over it's time for him to have some self love and confidence. I can't do it for him and no one else can. Holding grudges is easy but maybe it's time to let go. 

~


	3. New Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani has a one night stand with his ex-fiancé’s brother.

* Dani's POV *

It's a cool night in the luminous city Atlanta full of immortals and humans. Delainey and I sat at a bar together in a gay club named Aura. It's a popular hangout spot for us on the weekends where we sit in a booth and chill while we do a thing call " people watch ". Sounds a bit cliche right? I know. But it beats sitting in the house all day moping around. Sometimes I still cry over my breakup with Damien and yes it all happened centuries and centuries ago but it still hurts. The wound still remains fresh.... He was my first for everything. I cherished him. I loved him. Each day that passes I'll always wonder: Who taught him how to hate? 

I have my brother and my friend Delainey to thank for getting me out such a slump. They're literally both the reason why I started coming back outside and acting like my old self again. Before Delainey came into the picture it was Storm who bared the weight of everything, but the moment we met him things became so much better. We met him in an British pub in England on one of Storm's business trips. It became even greater once we found out that his father is the CEO of a popular ale company that is well known in Europe. It was a great opportunity for Storm because it gave him another business partner to sponsor his record company and his metal band " Kraken " on account of getting his own son to tone down his drinking. It's similar to how he has to keep his protege Akira except he didn't fully succeed with him.

Delainey is a tall man with unkempt shoulder length brown hair with side burns, full pouty lip, and crimson eyes that are to die for. Literally. He's pretty shapely with large muscles too. I've always found him attractive especially with how he's always so brash. It's so sexy. In fact we were almost a " thing " but I didn't want our friendship to be ruined. So now we've become so close that we're almost considered as friends with benefits, except we're not sleeping together nor do we plan on it. We have shared a few make-out sessions on occasion and things would get heated. Just imagine two male vampires trying to restrain themselves from turning an innocent make-out session into full blown sex. My brother Storm swears that something did happen between Delainey and I but I always deny it assuring him that nothing happened. I swore on it. Of course if I told him that the sky was red he'd go outside to see for himself so I don't expect nothing less from a man who wears a gold grill on his bottom teeth.

~ ♥ ~

Delainey and I sat next to each other in a purple booth in the VIP section. It was only the two of us, sitting closely drinking apple martinis, and Paris Rosè. Each time that we were served drinks we'd secretly splash a drop of AB negative blood from small vials that we carried around.

" It's quite odd seeing you drink. I thought you were straightedge? " He spoke to me in a soft British accent.

" I am..." I slurred. " I'm just vulnerable and out of my head right now. " I took delicate sips from an apple martini.

Delainey always read me like a book, he never forgets a thing. He sees me as an easy target which is a reason why he's overprotective of me. I always knew that he cared for me that moment he punched a guy in the nose for being vulgar and trying to grope me. The whole altercation itself caused a bar fight and it was ugly but nonetheless I escaped unscathed. That alone almost made me want to sleep with Delainey that night but I just couldn't. He's like a brother to me and I'm not a two cent whore. I'm not just going to give it up so easily, although my ex-fiance would argue and say otherwise. The bastard....of course he'd know....he was my first! Who am I kidding? He wouldn't dare try me like that. Then again....he just might. 

He gave me a dastardly devilish look as he chugged down the rest of his apple martini. It was the same look he'd given me two nights ago when I walked in on him sitting on a bar stool naked strumming a violin. The tune he was playing that night came from none other than my favorite Sherlock Holmes movies that starred Robert Downey Jr ; an actor that I simply adored. I just thank God that it wasn't my violin and that it was his. I shook my head at him laying back comfortably holding the martini glass. I was dressed in a outfit that my niece Gracie had picked out for me. A pair of black distressed skinny jeans that fitted so tight that they just screamed 'flamboyant', a black leather tank top and yes my favorite black combat boots. I've always been a goth. My long black stiletto nails and dark eye makeup make that factor obvious, and I like it. I'm still trying to figure out where in the hell Gracie managed to find a leather male tank top. I assumed from Hot Topic but she said no. I guess that will forever be a mystery to me, she never tells me where she gets my clothes from. Delainey on the other hand wore a black and white button down shirt, denim skinny jeans, and ugh dare I say it....brown fucking loafers. At least the slouched beanie on his head was cute.

The club itself was full of immortals tonight, not a single human being in sight. Purple lighting , a flawless atmosphere, and loud metal music. Beautiful. It's a Saints Row type of thing, everything bleeds purple. There are a lot of cute guys here and the majority of them usually approach me but not tonight. It's unusual but it's only because they think that Delainey and I are a couple. He enjoys it when other guys think that, it's part of his ego to keep him afloat in believing that there's still a chance of us getting together. As a matter of fact he's enjoying this a little too much. By now the both of us were tipsy as fuck but still aware of our surroundings. He was getting a little bit handsy putting his hands in places where they don't belong. I moved over to the far right to give him the hint that he wasn't getting lucky, he understood and quickly apologized. I accepted and moved on. My attention had then been stolen by a pair of dark purple eyes across the room at the bar. A young man of average height was staring at me in a dazed look as if he was daydreaming. In a trance maybe. In a stir of shyness I looked away for a second and before I knew it he started approaching me. He vanished in the small crowd and appeared next to me in a matter of seconds. Porcelain skin and long hair white as snow. I remember him. He's that peculiar boy in the English manor that was a loner but a true sweetheart. In other words my ex-fiance's younger brother.

" Angel..." I whispered taken aback by his sudden presence.

He's always been a beautiful creature of the night and he's grown up so much. A body and face carved by the ancient Greek gods themselves, I'm mesmerized and attracted.

" Dani. " He spoke in a very soft, sweet Greek accent. " It's been years...I've missed your beauty." He places his delicate hands over my own not once taking his eyes off me.

Silver bells rang when he spoke and a group of sopranos sang in a mass choir inside a cathedral. Just when I believed that I was done with life a resurrection comes and saves my own damned soul.

" You're the one who's beautiful." I responded.

Angel returns a smile, the confidence rose in his eyes.

" Can we go to a quiet place and talk? " He asks.

Before I could answer he had already taken my hand and began to lead me away from the VIP area. We ended up in the men's bathroom inside the big stall. Thank God that it's clean in here and that it doesn't look and smell like a regular public bathroom. Otherwise I'd force him into leaving. I stood against the wall and our eyes met again. He'd became sad and I knew why. It's what I feared and that's explaining my failed relationship with Damien and I instantly felt the need to explain myself. I felt like he deserved to know why things ended abruptly.

" Angel before you say anything, I just couldn't allow Damien to continue to hurt me the way he did. I couldn't take it anymore, it was nonstop. Every time I turned around there was something new whether it was another affair, rumors, or just plain emotional abuse. The last straw was when he tried to poison me, and that's when I knew that I need to get out. " I blurted out.

" I know and I just wanted to tell you that you deserved better. I never once liked how my brother treated you, in fact I saw the facade and his love turned fake. It was venomous, and each night I prayed to the gods that you were safe and here you are. In all my honesty ever since I met you, I've been in love with you for years. It nearly killed me inside seeing you with him. Yes I was young and I had no business thinking that I could stand a chance to have someone like you on my arm so I waited.....and I stayed quiet. Father knew what was going through my mind and he knew that you and I would have true love so he encouraged me to be patient and to find you. During those times I desperately wanted to interfere but I couldn't, but I always remained calm because father always took care of it. He protected you from Damien. "

He was frustrated and I'd became shocked through what I've just been told. All these years I never understood why Dr.Morrow would always hide me in his study for hours upon hours away from a crazed Damien and now it all makes sense. Angel told me things that I'd always been unaware of. Things that I should've known.... He poured his beloved soul out to me and I can only believe that he truly waited for me. Unlike Damien, he know what true love is, I can see it. I can feel it.

" Now that I've finally found you, I'm willing to do anything to have you a mine. I love you Dani Briar. I always have. That is.....if you'll have me. "

He said all the right words, stole my heart and cherished it. Shrouded with alcohol my vulnerability is weakened and my walls have been torn down I just pray that he'll catch me when I start to fall. In my mind I felt ready although the truth is hidden. Stunned by words, we found each other suddenly tangled inside our arms followed by hot passionate kisses. A new love sparked and the embers burned a long awaited fire that I'd always dreamed would be rekindled. Somewhere in between I moaned and told him to come home with me. He didn't protest nor argue, instead we rushed with each other out of the men's bathroom. I grabbed Delainey on our way out of the club as we rushed hand in hand. Enamored in intoxication everything blurred poisoned with mixed emotions as we intertwined in my bed.

~ ♥ ~


	4. I Couldn’t Explain This.....

Dani's POV*

~ 👣 ~ 

I should've known it would come to this. What the hell was I thinking? How could I let this happen? I can't believe I didn't see it coming sooner, and now it's too late. It was all a lie, right in front of me. Years and centuries have gone down the drain, and it was all just just a fairy tale. I knew I should've listened but I was too stubborn thinking that I was in love, and now he took my heart and set it on fire. He's the reason for my constant burning, and pain. I've succumbed to madness, and I don't know how to stop myself. I thought he was great, wonderful, and amazing. But I was a fool it seems, a fool for love. There's no one to blame, because everything is my fault. I'm not sure of how I should act now, because of how confused I am. I fell lost unto the darkness, bound and gagged. I lost control of myself, and I don't know what to do anymore. I don't think anyone can help me either, because I really think I've lost it. I'm not safe anymore, because there's no one to hold me and tell me that everything is going to alright. My worst nightmare has came alive, and behind these thin walls all I can do now is just scream. Scream until I can't anymore, until the pain is gone. I ask myself these questions almost everyday in as in: Why'd he leave me the way he did after all the years we've been together? Why didn't he just talk to me? Why didn't I see all the signs? Why did he hurt me? I did nothing wrong, all I ever wanted was to be loved. It's like a vipers has bitten me, and the venom is slowly killing me. 

~ 👣 ~


	5. Blow Out

Dani's POV]

I stood behind the marble kitchen counter with my head down frustrated out of my mind as I held my car keys in my hand. I'm ready to storm out of the garage door but I'm afraid of what he's capable of. I'm tired of all of this, I'm tired of him. Damien and I have been arguing all morning going into the afternoon. He cheated on me again, I found out when I went through his phone while he was in the shower. Apparently he's been sleeping with another guy for three months, and they got together again last night. He walked out on me last night to be with someone else and it hurts so bad. The thing that gets me is that he continues to cheat on me but he won't allow me to leave the relationship. He begs, manipulates, and forces me to stay. I always fall for it too. But the idiot in me loves him. I kept hoping for change but it's been years and centuries that he's been promising that. I've put up with it so long because I just knew that it would eventually happen. I was wrong. I was dead wrong. 

" I can't keep doing this. It's always the same thing with you Damien, you sleep around on me with all of these different guys every single time. I just want to know why you think that I won't eventually find out about it. But I guess this time you wanted me to know because you left your phone on the bed beside me and you never do that. Not only that but you took the passcode off, meaning that you wanted me to see everything." 

" It was a test Dani and you obviously failed it. I wanted us to trust each other and I was trying to show you that. You know that the counselor talked about you having trust issues with me." 

" That's bullshit Damien and you know it. You've been talking to guy behind my back for three whole months and I knew about it until today. What's worse is that you starting sleeping with him and then I guess when you're done with him, you come home and have your way with me. Of course my dumbass allowed it because I love your stupid ass. I always have but this time I'm tired. I'm beyond tired of all of this. I don't deserve this." I began to cry. 

Damien chuckled rolling his eyes, shrugging at me. As usual it was his way of telling me that he doesn't care. He shook his head and approached the bar, leaned over and grabbed my wrists. I jerked away turning my back towards him, facing the refrigerator. He scoffed as he walked around to stand behind me at the kitchen sink. He leaned in behind me , I can feel him breathing down my neck as he caresses his pale fingers through my long black wavy hair. I shuddered instantly feeling violated in my own space and as I did he began whispering in my ear. 

" Dani let's not do this today, come to bed with me." He whispers. 

I scowled turning around to face him feeling tears swelling up into my eyes, with their saltiness burning my skin as I allow them to fall down my cheek. His expression changes as he grows closer in an attempt to lean in for a kiss, but instead I jerked away from him again and this time I headed for the door. As I made my way towards the garage door, at a sudden death move he sped past me and in the blink of an eye he re-appeared in front of me blocking the door. He grabs my wrist, throws my car keys to the floor, and using his other hand to wrap it around my neck he slams me into the laundry room door and pins me against it. My eyes widen as I look into his seeing those pure evil vertical pupils staring me down. I let out a loud gasp in hopes to leave my body. 

" You'll never leave me. You're mine and you will be until death do us part." 

His dark voice bled unto my soul. I believed that he could kill me right here, right now.... No more words were spoken, he just held me against the door. A nightmare relived back to the other night when he choked me in bed while he made love to me. His reasoning was because I told him that I wasn't in the mood that night, and I shouldn't have done that. I can't breathe then and I can't now. I don't deserve this. Please let me leave my body. 

I think about my brother Storm and how I wish he was here to protect me. I need him now more than ever. The pain is real, and it's like I've formed into a human overnight because I'm dying here. Eventually, he lets me go and like a helpless child I slide down against the floor lifeless and unwanted. Before he walks away he gives me a smirk and as he motions towards the couch, he picks up my black iPhone 11 Pro and throws it into the patio door leaving a giant crack into the window. That's my third iPhone within a span of a month, God I hope it's not destroyed again. I crawl into a ball and I sob endlessly having a severe anxiety attack, and I hyperventilate to no end. He read my mind. He knew that as soon as I believed that he was gone that I would call Storm. It hurts even more that I'm alone and I eventually pass out.


	6. Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani’s boyfriend Angel teaches him a thing or two about “ riding “ and from there on things get wild.

*Dani’s POV *

The sun rays bled through the bedroom window as my eyes slowly open as my naked body feels the coolness of the black silk sheets. Last night was wild and full of passion. I never knew that this kind of love was what I needed in my immortal life. I feel reborn again. Refreshed if I may add. This Snow White haired Greek god rode me until the sun set yesterday and all my pain washed away in his ecstasy. I am driven. 

As I begin to sit up on the edge of the bed, a large muscular arm threw itself across my abdomen pinning me back down to the mattress forcing me to hit my head softly on the pillow. Seconds later a pair of dark violet eyes are staring at me the moment the love of my life Angel turns his attention to me. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” He asks in a sultry tone. 

His voice is so soft and sweet it’s like listening to the ringing silver wedding bells ringing swaying through the winds. I didn’t answer. I couldn’t find the right words to escape my mouth. I couldn’t form a lie for there’s nothing for me to lie about. I knew I needed to come up with a quick answer though. 

“The kitchen.” My voice squeaked. “A pack of O negative is calling my name.” 

“Don’t leave yet. You made me a promise last night.” He whispers. 

I frowned staring at the beautiful man next to me confused at the nonsense flowing out of his mouth. I don’t understand what he was saying or trying to say it’s all a blur in my mind. I say a lot of things when I’m being dominated but I’ve never made any promises. I’ve said the words ‘ I love you ‘ during but....there’s nothing else out of the ordinary. I laid here dumbfounded just staring hoping that he would enlighten me. Suddenly, like a flash of lightening Angel grabs my wrist and hoists me unto his lap facing him after sitting up. I feel his member enter inside my hole the moment he spreads my cheeks open. I let out a out a loud moan closing my eyes as I lean to the side instantly losing my balance. Angel isn’t having it, so he presses his hands on my hips digging his nails into my skin to hold me steady and centered facing him. 

“What are you doing my love?” I ask panting. 

“Before you leave this room today you will learn to be on top. I know you have the potential to be dominant Dani, I’ve seen you spar with your brother Storm and you can be quite a sore loser. I cannot always do all the work dear, and you cannot always be a bottom.” He explains as he keeps his gaze unto me. 

“No I can’t ....” I whine as I bury my face into his shoulder. 

I hear a loud growl come from the depths of his chest and he bucks into me as an incentive to straighten up. Before I could protest I look down and see metal handcuffs being locked unto my wrists and wraps both of my arms around his neck and rests them on his shoulders. He then looks at me once more with seduction in those eyes and demands me to move my hips on his member and I do so. Unsatisfied with how I was barely gyrating he takes it upon himself to move them for me the way it should be. He soon let’s go when he felt satisfied with me doing it on my own. It became smooth, creating a chemical high in the air as I look at him biting my lip as I kept going in slow motion. Our stamina as immortals never ends, we can ride each into the next day if we wanted to. I moan loudly as he feels so good inside me, I almost never want to get off. I should’ve been a top to begin with, I can’t get enough. It’s like riding a mechanical bull inside a Texan bar except I don’t expect to be thrown off anytime soon. The more I ride him, the more he presses his fingers into my hips, the more I moan louder and louder. At this point I didn’t care about the thin walls of my mansion nor did care if my own brother heard me. I can expect to hear him knocking on the wall soon telling us to tone it down knowing that would be the impossible. 

A smirk forms on Angel’s face as those violet eyes began to glow. Things are about to get wild again and of course I’m not prepared for what he’s planning to do to me and of course he begins to do damage control by rubbing my enormous muscular thighs causing me to wimper making my voice tremble. 

“Hold on to me tightly.” He said. 

As if I could really go anywhere being that I’m handcuffed grinding on his member like the slutty stripper I am. I lean forward into him once more and purr into his ear like a wild Siberian tiger leading Angel to buck into me again as another incentive to straighten up again. I did as I was told and to my dismay he does the unthinkable. 

“Angel no!” I yell out loud as I continued panting feeling his fingers rise back up into my hips pressing down into them. 

He hisses quickly rushing up out of the bed speeding on his feet still holding me up on his member while I remain handcuffed. He pins me up against the wall next to my walk-in closet and begins pounding into me and I bounce up and down repeatedly in a now faster motion than before. I moan even louder as he nicks me on my neck with his fangs to leave little love marks on me to show the world that I’m his and that I’ve been marked. My makeup from last night was trying to run from my eyes because of the tears of joyful euphoria leaking down my face. Upon noticing, Angel kisses my tears away while sliding one hand up my back rubbing it around in circles to comfort me telling me that it’ll all be okay. I nod my head at him and we collapse unto the large black fur rug in front of my broken bed. The afternoons has risen newly born from the dawn and I continue to ride him until I too collapse unto him. 

Angel wraps his arms around my waist turning his head to sniff the scent of my hair and planting a sweet kiss on my cheek. 

“Bliss.” He whispers. “ I love you.” 

“I love you too.” I respond in an exasperated breath mumbling into the sweet milky skin of his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> In this particular story the name ' Darius ' is pronounced as (Da • rye • us)


End file.
